Fiesta en el cementerio
by love-shirofubuki
Summary: Una fiesta en en cementerio y un gran susto


Miranda: Olaa! Estreno un fic por el maravilloso Halloween

Leila: Eso que importa

Miranda: Pero Lei que te pasa?-carita chibi

Leila: Estoy ocupada y creo que los lectores también así que tal vez ni cazo te hagan solo has tenido 3 rewies de "entre tú y yo" así que no creo que seas buena escritora

Miranda: Sera porque sales tú, pareces bipolar

Leila: y eso que tiene que ver?

Miranda: Laura sácala por favor (aparece Laura)

Laura: hai, mira (se lleva a Leila)

Miranda: ¿En que estaba? a si este fic es punto y aparte del otro y es sin fines de lucro ahora el Disclamer: Inazuma eleven no me pertenece pero cuando todo el enredo que se llama Inazuma eleven go se arregle ese día será mío.

Fiesta en el cementerio

Que es ese ruido-dijo Goenji –no…no se dijo Laura-una mano fría agarro a Endo de el hombro, qui-quien es tartamudeo asustado Endo-se volteo y…

Miranda: no no aquí no empieza la historia

Laura: Fue Leila ella le movió

Leila: No es cierto dile a Leonel

Todas: ¡Leonel!

Leonel: ya voy todo yo eso me pasa por ser su amigo a ver…

La fiesta marcha muy bien ¿qué pasa Leila? –Pregunto Fubuki- Uh…nada es que algo me preocupa-dijo Leila mirando a el cielo obscuro -¿Qué?-pregunto Fubuki –no me acuerdo-dijo ella con los ojos cerrados-Fubuki se cayo a estilo anime-entonces no te preocupes…

Miranda: no, no, no, Leonel eres un inútil (le pega)

Leonel: Ahuch! ¿Qué te pasa estás loca?

Miranda: un poco…no es que ahí no empieza mi historia eres un cabeza hueca mejor que Leila lo haga

Leila: pues ya que mira como lo hace la maestra Leonel

¡Chicos les tengo una gran noticia!-dijo gritando Miranda

Leila: si aquí es, la 3ra es la vencida en tu cara Leonel

Leonel: ¬¬

Que pasa Miranda-pregunto Laura-quien estaba decorando sus uñas con Aki, Natsumi, Selene y Natalia, Leila estaba oyendo música en su MP4, Fubuki y Goenji platicaban, Endo quería jugar futbol (N/A: cuando no), Kazemaru y Hiroto estaban leyendo.

Todos excepto Leila voltearon a verla-Alguien quiétele los audífonos a la sorda de Leila

Fubuki se acerco y le quito un audífono del oído y le dijo-Leila Miranda tiene algo que decirnos-que ahorita Miranda estaba oyendo a SID no se vale que mala eres-dijo enfadada Leila-pues que tienes que decir que sea más importante que oír música-dijo resignada Leila-Nos toco organizar el baile de Halloween-dijo con una gran sonrisa -¿Qué?-grito asustada Leila-a no no y no yo no te ayudare – Pero Lei-dijo Miranda con carita chibi – no hagas eso ash ok pero con 3 condiciones 1era yo solo te ayudare con el sonido, 2da yo canto, y 3era no usare vestido en mi disfraz-ok eso ya me lo esperaba, claro-dijo contenta Miranda -¿y de que se van a disfrazar?-pregunto entrando al salón este Atsuya- que buena pregunta hasta parece que piensas-dijo riendo Leila-¡oye! –le reclamo Atsuya enfadado-Leila solo le enseño la lengua sonriendo- ¿Y entonces?-pregunto de nuevo Atsuya – no se dijo Endo pensativo(N/A ¿Piensa?) tal vez de zombi, o de balón de futbol , o de fantasma, o de balón de futbol, o ¿ya dije balón de futbol?-No Endo como crees –dijo irónico Atsuya - ¿y tu Leila? dijo Haruna- yo no se tal vez de…-dijo Leila pero Miranda la corto –Chicas vamos a ir de…COMPRAS –gritaron todas con fuerza (excepto Leila)-Que me parta un rayo –dijo Leila –se la llevaron todas las chicas que eran: Aki, Miranda, Natsumi, Jean, Gemma, Haruna, Laura, Selene, Liz, Natalia, Valeria, Esme, (N/A:Son Muchas)Reika, Lika, Fani, Toko, Ulvida y Niidia. Entre todas la arrastraban mientras ella gritaba- ¡Auxilio, ayuda me llevan no están locas!-Leila no grites dijeron todas y se fueron.

¿Y bien ¿-dijo en tono arrogante Atsuya -¿Qué?-dijo franco- a quien planean invitar al baile todos se quedaron pensando - ¿Y tú a quien?-dijo Dan-Yo a Leila-Fubuki, Hiroto, Kazemaru, Franco y Renato lo miraron feo- este…era una pequeña bromita no se lo tomen tan enserio ¡No me maten! –grito tirándose al suelo tapándose la cabeza con las manos asustado- pues yo invitare a Laura-dijo Dan – yo tal vez a Natsumi –dijo sonrojado Goenji, Eso me lo esperaba –dijo Fubuki, -¿y tu Endo?-pregunto Kazemaru-Este…a…a Aki-también me lo esperaba dijo sonriendo Fubuki- YO invitare a Leila –dijo Hiroto- no yo la invitare dijo Franco- No yo soy más Guapo que ustedes yo la invitare-dijo Renato- yo invitare a nadie-dijo Atsuya-¿Quién es esa?-pregunto Endo –todos se cayeron al estilo anime –no invítate a nadie pues Miranda Kogure, Midorikawa, Kido, Selene y yo somos los que cuidan la fiesta, así que no la necesitamos, esto me dejara hacer bromas en paz jajaja se rio como psicópata-todos se le quedaron viendo con una gotota anime – bueno voy por mi pareja dijo Fubuki y salió corriendo-Ah no eso si que no es MI pareja –grito Franco corriendo tras el – vamos chicos mañana debemos tener pareja-dijo Kazemaru y todos salieron.

Fubuki iba caminando lento por el camino al centro comercial, oía música del MP4 de Leila-vaya tiene muy buena música, me pregunto cual cantara en la fiesta-sintió que alguien lo jalaba volteo y eran Hiroto, Kazemaru, Franco y Renato quienes lo miraron con malicia, entre todos lo amarraron a un árbol-chicos suéltenme, no sean así, ayuda-gritaba Fubuki –ya despejamos el camino Leila escogerá a uno de nosotros.

*Rato después*

Fubuki seguía oyendo música en el MP4 de Leila, entonces vio una sombra alrededor del, de entre la sombras salto Leila,-que suerte que ya escape uh- vio a Fubuki amarrado en el árbol lo ayudo a desamarrase –Gracias Lela dijo el-¿Qué te hicieron? Shiro –dijo Leila confundida- ah una broma de Franco y los muchachos ya sabes-dijo Fubuki sonriendo- gracias por cuidar de mi MP4 –dijo Leila -¿de quién escapabas?-a de las chicas-dijo sobándose la cabeza nerviosa-¿Cómo escapaste? –bueno eso es una larga historia.

*Flasck Back*

No auxilio- gritaba Leila-ya no hagas escándalo-la regaño Liz- no quiero comprar nada ya tengo mi disfraz me voy a disfrazar de…-Miren una tienda de vestidos de novia –Pobre Ichinose-dijo Leila-Oh miren-grito- Una tienda con el 50% de descuento-donde gritaron todas, mientras Leila escapaba a la velocidad de la luz.

*Fin Del Flasck Back*

Así que eso fue lo que paso –sip dijo Leila riendo-Oye Leila ¿Quieres ir al baile conmigo?-dijo sonrojado -Si claro que si Shiro , solo si cantas conmigo-dijo sonriendo Leila- claro-Leila saco una caja del suelo y saco unas llaves de ella ven lo llevo a un terreno junto al cementerio, aquí va a ser la fiesta, espero que los demás se apuren a decorar-dijo Leila, y cuál va a ser la canción –dijo Shiro-uh no se qué te parece Rinne rondo- excelente esa y la de Futatsu no koudo to akai tsumi-pregunto Fubuki-valla las grandes mentes piensan igual-dijo sonriendo Leila-se fueron y Leila llamo a su papa-si…claro…aja…aja…lo tendré en cuenta bye~nii-miro el reloj y suspiro.

*Al día siguiente*

Para no hacérselas tan largas les daré la lista de disfraces y parejas, luego preguntan ,las parejas son:

Fubuki: Vampiro -Leila: Vampiresa

Endo: Balón de futbol-Aki: Portera

Goenji: Doctor-Natsumi: Sirvienta

Fudo: Detective-Haruna: Reportera

Tsunami: Pirata-Toko: Sirena

Luis: Fantasma-Liz: Fantasma

Hiroto: astronauta-Ulvida: Momia (como Cleo de Monster High)

Dan: Hechicero-Laura: Ángel

Franco: Príncipe de Barbie-Dayana: Princesa Barbie

Leonel: Frankstein-Jean: Novia de Frankstein

Renato: Esqueleto-Valeria: Esqueleto

Kevin: Policía-Natalia: Enfermera

Hugo: Zombie-Niidia: Llorona

Kazemaru: Mago-Reika: Asistente de mago

Ichinose: Novio-Lika: Novia

SVD: Cazador-Gemma: Hada

Elber: Michael Jackson-Esme: Estrella

Organizadores:

Atsuya: Hombre lobo

Miranda: Gatita

Midorikawa: Mago

Kido: Superhéroe

Selene: Diablita

Kogure: Cadáver

Hola, hola se escucha-pregunto Selene por el micrófono –"bienvenidos a la fiesta cortesía de Leila y Miranda por Halloween, esperamos que se la pasen muy bien y se diviertan.- Selene bajo del escenario –bien eso salió muy bien dijo Leonel quien solo controlaba el sonido, si hasta parece que si sabes-dijo riendo Kogure - ¡Kogure! Ven para acá ahora si te mato –grito Miranda correteando a Kogure, todos los miraban con una gotota anime, ya ustedes 2 no se pelen o los voy a mandar a limpiar todo este desastre solos-los amenazo Leila – es que me lanzo una rana al cabello-dijo Miranda enojada mirando feo a Kogure-Deja de molestar Kogure te tengo un encargo especial dijo con una sonrisa macabra Leila –Ven-se fueron a planear como matar…er…digo fastidiar a alguien.

Mientras Fubuki y Goenji platicaban en la mesa de comida se acerco Mido- hola chicos ¿que hacen?- pregunto mientras comía helado-yo espero a mi pareja dijo Fubuki- y yo le hago compañía- dijo Goenji-hasta ahorita- señalo a Natsumi-ya me voy nos vemos-dijo despidiéndose ¿Y Leila?-pregunto Fubuki- creo que estaba hablando con Kogure –ohoh eso es malo Leila mas Kogure mas un plan igual a problemas – dijo nervioso Fubuki-si, dijo mido restándole importancia- ese disfraz se te ve muy bien –Fubuki traía un traje negro con capa, unos colmillos de mentira, una corbata, parecía más Zero de vampire knigth-Gracias tu también te ves bien-Mido traía una túnica larga de color morado con bordes dorados y una cuchara para comer helado-Gracias oh mira ahí viene tu pareja me voy necesito mas helado-dijo y salió corriendo,

Fubuki volteo y vio a Leila se veía muy bonita, venia con un pantalón de mezclilla con una blusa blanca, con capa y una boina, guantes blancos y se veía linda maquillada no mucho solo era delineador negro y labial violeta.

Todos los chicos la miraron embobados, hasta que ella los miro feo y se voltearon –Hola Shiro ya llegue es que estaba con Miranda y los demás-dijo sonriendo – ah si estaba hablando con Goenji no pasa nada –dijo rojo Fubuki – si es que quería ver como iba la fiesta-dijo un poco seria, pero ven vamos nos toca cantar-lo jalo hasta el escenario –Ahora Leila y Fubuki cantaran rinne rondo disfrútenla.

shiroi bara no hanabira hitotsu futatsu hirakeba

ano hi no kioku yomigaeru deshou

yasuragi ni terasarete hana wo sakaseta yoru wa

amaku setsunaku irozuiteiku

hikaru ito wo tadoru you ni toki wa shizuka ni nagarete

michi hiku yure ni soi nagara hito wa umarekawaru

anata no hohoemi wa mune wo tokasu nukumori

dokoka de mita amai yume no you

shizumu yuuhi ni ima wo kiritorarete mo

futari no kage wa kasanatteiku

hateshinaku tooku kagirinaku fukaku majiwatta unmei no you ni

nandomo tsukande nandomo ushinatte yatto meguri aeta koto

sora ga chi wo motome hana ga ame wo machi yoru ga ashita wo kou you ni

futatsu no kokoro ga hitotsu datta koto konnani mo motometeta no

nagai nemuri hodoite koyoi meguri aetara

futari no rondo saa odorimashou

sugita hibi wo nagasu you ni tsuki wa yasashiku urunde

kioku no sakini mouichido itoshisa ga afureta

anata no nengetsu wo futae ni ayumeru nara

kage tonatte mamotteitai

fuki mayou kaze futari wo toozaketemo

shinjiru koto wo wasurenaide

atenai kirameki hakanai yurameki tadayou maborishi no you ni

samayoi nagaramo kawaranai basho e yatto tadoritsuita koto

yami ga hi wo ubai uso ga tsumi ni naki kako ga mirai wo saite mo

meguriyuku you ni kitto kono basho wo watashi wa erandeita no

hateshinaku tooku kagirinaku fukaku majiwatta unmei no you ni

nandomo tsukande nandomo ushinatte yatto meguri aeta koto

sora ga chi wo motome hana ga ame wo machi yoru ga ashita wo kou you ni

futatsu no kokoro ga hitotsu datta koto konnani mo motometeta no

shiroi bara no hanabira hitotsu futatsu chiru toki

yasashii asa ni somerareru deshou

soshite umarekawatte anata no mune ni sakeba

futari no ai wa eien ni Naru

Gracias.

*Rato después*

La fiesta marcha muy bien ¿qué pasa Leila? –Pregunto Fubuki- Uh…nada es que algo me preocupa-dijo Leila mirando a el cielo obscuro -¿Qué?-pregunto Fubuki –no me acuerdo-dijo ella con los ojos cerrados-Fubuki se cayo a estilo anime-entonces no te preocupes-es que no me acuerdo de algo que papa me dijo de este lugar-bueno solo relájate y no te estreses.

Ahora Miranda nos contara una historia de terror-

Gracias Selene, lo que les voy a contar no es una simple broma, este lugar era parte del cementerio, cuando el terreno se compro sus dueñas eran unas temibles brujas un día ellas desaparecieron y el día de Halloween regresan a espantar a las personas o a matarlas.

Salió luciendo una sonrisa diabólica- de repente las luces se apagaron todos gritaron asustados

¡Calma!-grito –Leila-no hagan ruido ahorita lo arreglare, Que es ese ruido-dijo Goenji –no…no se dijo Laura-una mano fría agarro a Endo de el hombro, qui-quien es tartamudeo asustado Endo-se volteo y vio lo mas horrible que se pueda ver era…Fuyuka

Endo solo se desmayo-se aclaro todo y se empezaron a ir pues era muy tarde

Y leila les explico que mando a traer a Fuyuka con este Kogure, empezando a salir solo oyeron el estruendoso grito de una bruja.

Fin

Miranda: que les pareció

Leila: aceptable creo

Laura: bueno pudo estar peor

Fuyuka: por que Mamoru-kun se espanto por verme

Miranda: (ignorándola) eso es todo se aceptan rewies

Sayyonara matante.


End file.
